chapter 1: battle of heart
by Cyber-Irina
Summary: meh..just angsty and uhh..oc's paired..still thinkin bout parinings though.. x.x mainly bout dboys and what notish


La la la first actually okay BB fic. I take no credit for the chara's x.x just my own ' Irina is copyrighted by meeeee!! Okay well..this is more of the angst. So, enjoy! '   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter1  
  
Battle of heart  
  
It was breathing in his heart. The whole battle. The battle that would be, and the battle to come. As he stood face to face with The man with long silver hair, he could see the ever twining look of none self emotion over his semi tanned face. His breathing intensified. His lungs felt as if they were ready to collapse. As he stood there shaking, he knew he had no chance of winning this with out dying by it. He raised his head heavily so his violet eyes met with his opponent. He would rather die battling, than live and knowing he ran away like a coward. He gave the command and massive ice and chilling winds shot through out the stadium. The snow and ice blanketed the metal arena and all it's surroundings. His opponent remained motionless. He then gave the command and his bit beast came charging out. It's wings spanned out widely. Yellow feather's ripped from the skin and fluttered down with a laminating shine.   
"Yuri! You can do it! you know you can!" Dennis was cheering from the sidelines hoping that it might help his self intuition knowing that someone was actually cheering him on. Irina sat there not saying anything. She didn't want to ruin the concentration that was mentally going on through Yuri's mind. Her hands were clutching the rim of her black, short school girlish skirt with anticipation. Her body was tensing up knowing that Garland wasn't going to let Yuri win this match. She held back the tears as she sat there. She just wanted the match to be over and done with. She didn't want anything to happen to Yuri, not at all.   
"It's over Yuri!" Garlands cold voice broke Irina's concentration and she looked up. With a single give off, Garlands bit beast gave off the attack. Yuri stood there in shock and felt the attack hit his body. His skin tissues sliced open making large gashes. Blood flew from the gashes and hit the floor in a heavy heap.   
"Yuri!" Irina stood up and ran over to him. She ran over to the stadium and held her arms out catching Yuri's limp body. She feel to the ground from the impact and held him. "Yuri! Yuri wake up!"   
  
Everyone stood there in shock seeing his body remain motionless. The other Demolition boys stood there gazed and shocked. Their skin went cold as ice and their visions blurred out.   
"Yuri! Wake up please!" tears escaped Irina's yellow, hazed eyes. She clutched the front of his torn up white and orange suite. Her throat tightened and she started choking on her own tears. "You cant be dead!"  
"Irina get away from him!" Irina looked back with tears falling from her cheeks. Akira and the other ran up to them. Irina felt herself being shoved back. Her body hit the ground rather harshly. She lifted her top part of her body up and looked back at the others. Dennis was holding Yuri as tears sprang from her eyes. The demolition boys stood there awaiting the medics to come and take him to the medical room in the lower halls. A while passed, and the others came out. Irina was sitting outside waiting to see if Yuri was going to be alright. As the Demolition boys came out with gloom over their faces, Irina moved her head from her hands and stood up.   
"Is he okay?" she had panic all over her face, and in her body. She grabbed a hold of Sergei's teal green jacket and tugged on it waiting for a answer.   
"He'll be fine, he's just resting for now," Sergei's deep voice gave Irina a sign of hope. Irina went to walk towards the door and was held off. She looked up seeing Sergei looking ahead not making eye contact. His arm stood in her way from the door, and Yuri.   
"Sergei, I need to see Yuri," She looked at him with her eye's arched as if ready to start crying again.   
"Sorry Riny, I was asked not to have you go in till Dennis and the others are done," his tone was lowered so he didn't hit a nerve in her. But, just those words hit the nerve.   
"But I have to! Please Sergei!" her cheeks went red from all the crying she had done.   
"I'm sorry Irina. They made me promise," Irina drew back and held her hands to her face in tears. She knew Dennis liked Yuri, and Irina just wanted him to be happy. But, to not let her see him was unbearable.   
"How can you--not let me?" she said whimpering. Boris and Sergei looked away feeling some what of remorse, or shame. She looked at them and her eye's were so emotional, that she couldn't bare even looking at them. She turned and walked off feeling so much hate towards her. She walked down the hallway as if simplified by depression. She stopped in the long dark hall. No one was around, not even to hear her sobs. She leaned against the wall and let out soft sobs of remorse. She felt weak and then collapsed on her knees, hitting the hard furnished floor. She held her self and let all the pain and sickness she felt escape.   
"No one cares," she muttered through out her recoiling, chocking sobs. She lowered her head feeling shame and hatred all over again.   
"Why'd I leave Biovolt? Why for them?" she still couldn't believe her only other two friends held her away from seeing Yuri. It just didn't make any sense to her. She took out her blade and looked at it deeply, and more tears escaped her eyes. She had remembered getting Black Dranzer. She was happy when it was just him and her.   
  
back flash  
  
"Your such an idiot Irina! My god!" yelling was heard from the kitchen and Irina's father walked in.   
"Mom, I'm sorry," Irina whispered.   
"What did she do now?" her father had just proclaimed in joining into the argument. As he always did.   
"She wont get a job! She's so lazy!" Irina winced at the tone of voice and lowered her head more into her chest.   
"What's new? Her grades are poor enough," she looked over slightly at her father and tried holding back her tears.  
"It's a good thing your adopted. You bring the family name dishonor!" With that, both her parents left her in the kitchen. Irina made her way to her room. It wasn't her fault her teachers hated her and would flunk her. She sighed and fell on her bed trying so overly hard to not cry. She hardly had any trusting friends she could talk to. She didn't really feel as if she had anything. She wanted her own refuge to call her own. She wanted to be happy for once in her life. She just wanted anything so she could be happy. As time passed, her mother yelled at her to go and get something from the store. She got her black jacket on and headed out the door. As she walked down the street, she decided to take a short cut through the alley. She walked down the dark alley smelling fumes that burned her nose. She sighed a bit thinking about what her parents had said and looked to the side thinking of nothing. When she got back she heard her parent's talking. She walked into the kitchen and placed the bag's of groceries on the island.   
"Irina, would you sit down please," Irina looked over and slid her jacket off and threw it over the chair then sat down in it.   
"Well. Your father and I heard about this school. They can train you and you can become more capable of--" then there was a pause.   
"Your sending me away?" She looked at them with her eye's glowing with a gloss.   
"Only for a while," Irina looked at her mother and then looked down.   
"What did I do?" she whispered to her self.   
"Maybe if you got through your schooling none of this would happen. Your brother's and sister's have jobs. You're the only one who doesn't," the tone of her father left her in rage.  
"I'm not like them! I'm not like any of you!" She screamed and ran off to her room.   
  
A few days later she had her stuff packed. Leaving home wasn't what she wanted. As she stood outside in her black coat with her crimson, black beret on, she awaited for the taxi to get there. It got there and her father picked up her suite case and loaded it in the trunk. She clung to her father.   
"Please papa! don't make me go!" he tugged her off and hauled her into the cab. Tears ran down the side of her face and she sat there quiet as ever. As she got to the so called school. She stood there at the front gates and saw kids looking mellow, as if on drugs or something. They're eye's were black around the rims and they were lifeless. She shyly made her way to the front doors and a man dressed all in black walked out. He had a tunic around his head and his posture was graceful, and yet rugged at the same time. Irina stood there as he made his way up to her.   
"Ah, you must be little Irina," she didn't say anything, nor looked at him. "Well, I have a dorm waiting for you. This way."  
  
As she followed him she saw there was hardly any other girls there, just boys. She didn't know what her parent's went a did, but it didn't look like a school to her. She got her stuff into her dorm and settled down a bit. Just then the same man walked into her room.   
"Well my dear, are you all settled in?" she sat up and nodded slowly. "My name is Balkov. I train the students here. You'll take part in the training tomorrow. No arguments."  
She looked up at him seeing a different side. A cruller side. She was afraid of this place. She wanted to go home.   
  
A few weeks passed. And she got to know this place a little more. It wasn't friendly, but she didn't care. She realized it wasn't a school at all. It was a beyblade training facility. Or, the abbey as the other students called it. As she leaned lightly against the wall, she saw the other's training for their free time. She wouldn't train, she wanted nothing to do with blading. Blading use to be part of her, now that was taken away because it sickened her as to how Balkov went about training the students there. She lightly leaned against the wall to the abbey and watched the kids training vigorously. This was nothing but a prison. Her prison. Along with anyone else who was there.   
  
end of flashback   
  
Irina felt a hand touch her shoulder and she looked back with her face drenched in her own tears. Her skin cells soaked up ever crystal tear, making her skin more tender and softer. There stood Max with a faint look of sympathy painted over his face.   
"Rin, you okay?" he knelt beside her with a his frail hand still placed on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked down once again with her eye's fighting with the floor.   
"Yeah, I'll be fine Max," her voice whispered to him. He shifted his body so it was in front of her. He lifted up her head softly and made her have eye contact with him. His sky blue eye's could see right through her soul and he shook his head with sadness peeling over his face.   
"No your not," he muttered to her. He gently took her hand in his and glanced down at it for a while then looked up at her. She lowered her eye contact just a bit then felt his body wrap around her. She sat there drawn back with the action and looked seeing him hugging her. "Would you take his hand if he started drowning?"  
Silence with drew and then max heard her chocking and moved his body away from hers. She back arched forward.   
"Yes," she sobbed. Max placed his hand on her back and rubbed it. A small smile peeled over his childish face yet had feelings of sorrow for her at the same time.   
"I'm sure he knows that Irina," she looked up at him and he wiped her tears away carefully. "Your not to blame for your feelings towards him. So don't worry about it too much."  
"Max," she looked down for a bit and he changed his expression to a more serious blanked out look. "Maybe I should leave."  
Max's expression changed so fast at that moment. Leave? Why leave!? the words circled his mind in question. He knew she felt unwanted, but to this point? He didn't want her to leave. She understood him way too much for that to happen. 


End file.
